monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zenith Gammoth
Sou|ailments = Iceblight Snowman Waterblight|weaknesses = Fire|creator = TheBrilliantLance|image = }}Zenith Gammoth is a Zenith Species of Gammoth created by TheBrilliantLance. Developed Part Zenith Gammoth's developed part is its head. Aesthetic Differences Zenith Gammoth has a larger and thicker scalp plate that is covered in hard ice, making it tougher to break. Its blue fur has become slightly lighter, although with a more prominent blue color, and its red fur has become paler. Its white fur has been replaced with fur that is more of an icy blue color. Zenith Gammoth also has a larger trunk with longer, more numerous spines, but the most obviously changed body parts are its tusks. The tusks have grown larger than the head itself, and are now covered in spiky ice for additional protection. Zenith Gammoth is also much larger than an ordinary Gammoth, roughly the size of an Ukanlos. Explanation An old Gammoth that has developed its trunk, tusks, and ice-plowing abilities by repeatedly covering its face in freezing ice and snow. Its icy armor comes from discovering freezing lakes deep underground. It is now every bit as majestic and powerful as the mountain gods its image inspires. Attacks Zenith Gammoth shares all the attacks of Gammoth and the Snowball Sweep and Avalanche Dozer attacks of Frostpeak Gammoth, along with the Living Projectiles, Lifted Snow Pile, Wall Headbutt, Ice Beam, and Snow Cannon of HC Gammoth. A key difference in its attacks is that its snow breathing and shooting attacks now cover a much greater range. GR200-400 Roaring Blizzard: '''Zenith Gammoth's roar is Zenith-Level, but also causes a large sphere of freezing wind to blow around it. Getting hit by this freezing wind causes Iceblight. '''Frozen Tornado: '''Zenith Gammoth launches an icy tornado from its trunk, somewhat like Barioth. This tornado causes Iceblight and sucks in nearby hunters. '''360° Head Scrape: '''The monster places its head on the ground as if about to charge, but instead pivots around in a full circle while dragging its head and scattering snow around it. Getting hit by the snow it flings causes snowman. '''Furious Frozen Tusks: '''Zenith Gammoth stomps the ground once with each forefoot as if about to roar, but instead attacks six times by slashing forward with its tusks. Getting hit by its tusks can cause Iceblight. '''Freezing Faultline: '''The monster places its tusk in the ground and rushes forward, causing a large faultine to appear in front of it. This faultline quickly fills with sharp icicles that damage hunters and cause Iceblight. '''Trunk Throttle: '''It repeatedly slams against the ground with its trunk to damage hunters '''Head Pounds: '''Zenith Gammoth slams its head against the ground repeatedly to attack hunters below it. Enraged Only '''Water Seeker: '''The monster digs into the ground with its tusks, pushing away ice and snow. It eventually finds an underground lake, and when it does it will use its trunk to splash hunters in front of it with a wave of cold water. Getting hit by this wave of water causes Soublight. '''Icy Waves: '''Zenith Gammoth pushes its trunk and tusks through the cold water to create three large waves of water: one travels leftward, one travels rightward, and one travels straight forward. Each wave of water can cause Soublight. '''Flash Freeze: '''The monster shoots out a small spray of ice water onto a hunter, instantly inflicting Soublight. '''Sharpened Tusks: '''Zenith Gammoth sticks its already formidable tusks into the lake of ice water, causing them to further freeze over. This makes them longer, sharper, and spikier, causing all its tusk attacks to do further damage. However, this icy covering naturally breaks off after about a minute. '''Chilling Water Beam: '''It sucks ice water into its trunk then sprays it out as a wide, pressurized beam akin to Ukanlos's ice beam. Being hit with the beam causes heavy damage and Soublight. '''Iceberg Tipper: GR600 U-Turn Snowplower: Rapid Snowplower: Double Ice Beam: GR800 Freezing Plummet: Shear-cold Fissure: Giant's Avalanche: Winter's Fury: